


Take Care

by yuzukis



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, nurse lisa, sayo has a fever, yukina wants nothing to do with sick people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukis/pseuds/yuzukis
Summary: Lisa gets to take care of a sick guitarist.





	Take Care

 

“Lisa-chiiiii!”

The lunch bell rang. Lisa hadn’t even put her notebooks away. Hina shoved her way through classroom door, fighting the crowd of girls walking out into the hallway.

“Hina?” Lisa raised her eyebrows in confusion. It wasn’t everyday that the energetic girl from the class next door ran in with such urgency. “What’s up?”

“I need a favor!” Hina put her hands together and slightly bowed her head at Lisa. Lisa awkwardly chuckled and looked over at Yukina for support.

Yukina shrugged in response and quietly exited the classroom, leaving Lisa alone with Hina.

_Great. Thanks for your help, Yukina._

Lisa was a little afraid of what kind of favor Hina would ask for. Hina never usually asked Lisa for _favors_ , it was usually just advice. With that thought, Lisa came to the conclusion that Hina would never make her do anything crazy, since she’s been some type of emotional support to her for the past year.

“What can I help you with?” Lisa finally asked. Deep down, she still was a little worried. Hina was known for being “chaotic” in a way that rivals even Kokoro from Hanasakigawa.

“So,” Hina started, “Onee-chan’s sick! And you see, I have band practice until late and mom and dad always come home late from work, so I was wondering…” Hina looked expectantly at Lisa.

“Ooh…” Lisa nodded her head slowly. “You want me to make sure Sayo will be okay?”

“Yeah! If you don’t mind. Onee-chan’s pretty hopeless by herself ehehe~”

Hina winked at Lisa as she giggled.

“Alright. I’ll go pay her a visit.” Lisa nodded, trying to ignore Hina’s wink. She didn’t understand why she would even wink, or what implications she was trying to make. There was nothing in between Lisa and Sayo. And it would always stay that way.

“Great! Thanks Lisa-chi!”

* * *

Lisa was expecting to have company along the way to Sayo’s house. Yukina declined, saying “I care about the well being of Sayo, but I’m not risking my health to go visit her suffering.” Which was fair. Lisa had also run into Rinko on the way; she was bringing the class work that Sayo missed. Lisa insisted that she would take it to Sayo, saving Rinko the trip as well as her health.

Lisa had been to Sayo’s house on many occasions. She considered it her second home, not that she’s ever told Sayo that. When Lisa arrived to the front door, she considered knocking, but went against it.

 _Sayo must be resting now, I shouldn’t make her get up._ _  
_

Lisa searched for the spare key, which was hidden underneath one of the potted plants near the door. Upon finding it, she let herself in, excusing herself as she entered the house. “Pardon the intrusion…” She muttered, hoping not to make too much noise.

As expected, no one was around to greet her at the entrance. Sayo really was home alone. Grinning to herself, Lisa quietly made her way to Sayo’s room.

After quietly entering Sayo’s room, Lisa could see the other girl knocked out in her bed. She giggled to herself and set down her things. Lisa sat down at the side of Sayo’s bed and lightly shook the sleeping beauty.

“Saaayo.” Lisa said in a sing song voice. Sayo groaned, and slowly opened her eyelids. Upon seeing Lisa and her brown curls, Sayo’s eyes opened wide in surprise.

“Li-” Sayo’s eyes darted around the room, scanning for any other possible visitors. “Imai-san. What are you doing here?” Sayo tried to sit up, but Lisa gently placed her closest hand on Sayo’s shoulder. Sayo complied, but her confused expression didn’t change. “I thought I told you, you didn’t need to come over. I’m fine.”

Lisa kept her smile. “There’s only me around, so you can drop the act. Hina sent me here in her place. She has band practice.”

After hearing those words, Sayo’s gaze softened. “Oh.” She replied, “Sorry, Lisa.” Sayo places a hand over Lisa’s hand.

“Mm it’s okay.”

“I was wondering why you suddenly stopped texting me after school.” Sayo said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

“I wanted it to be a surprise~” Lisa grinned, examining the other girl. She looked tired, and her skin was paler than usual. “Did you bathe at all today?” Sayo grew quiet, and turned to face the wall. Lisa sighed, parting from Sayo. “Hina was right when she called you hopeless.”

“Eh?” Sayo suddenly turned back. Lisa shook her head.

“Go take a bath. You’ll feel better.” Lisa motioned toward the door. Sayo nodded, rising from her bed. Lisa stood aside to let her stand, aiding her as she tried to balance herself. “Stood up too fast, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sayo nodded, lightly squeezing Lisa’s hand as thanks. “Are you leaving soon?” She asked, as she went to grab a new set of clothes.

“Nope. You’re stuck with me for a couple hours~”

She chuckled, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Shh no time for flirting. Go bathe and I’ll make something for us to eat.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“What are you making?”

“You’re very energetic for someone who has a high fever. Why aren’t you laying down?”

“I laid my eyes on you and suddenly felt energized. Plus, it feels rude to leave you out here alone when this is my house.”

Lisa smiled at Sayo and gently placed a hand her cheek for a moment, before returning to her task. “I’m making chicken soup. You can’t go wrong with chicken soup when you’re sick.”

“I can’t wait. You always make delicious food.” Lisa could feel Sayo’s hands at her waist. It slightly tickled her, but Lisa did her best to keep that to herself. Sayo rested her head on Lisa’s shoulder.

“While I do appreciate the sudden lovely touch, you’re sick and I’m cooking.”

“Oh, right.” Sayo quickly released Lisa, and stepped to her side. Lisa glanced at Sayo and noticed a tinge of disappointment across her face.

“C’mere.” Lisa gave Sayo a quick kiss on her cheek.

“L-Lisa, you’ll get sick.”

“Oh, so _now_ you’re worried about getting me sick?”

“W-Whatever.” As Sayo turned away, Lisa could see how red her cheeks were.

_She’s so bad at hiding it._

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered~”

* * *

“Sayo, you’re supposed to be resting!” Lisa crossed her arms at her girlfriend, who was sat at the table doing her homework. Lisa “ordered” her to go back into her room and lay down after eating.

“I feel fine. I want to start on this already so I don’t have to worry about it later.” Sayo replied, not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her. Lisa walked over and plopped down right next to the taller girl, bringing a hand up to her forehead.

“You’re still really hot.”

“I know.” Sayo smirked, still not making eye contact.

“Ahh, you were waiting for me to say that!” Lisa jokingly hit Sayo’s arm.

“I’ve gotten better at it, don’t you agree?”

“Yes yes, now get back in bed! I want to see you healthy tomorrow.”

“Let me complete one sheet.”

“Okayyyy~” Lisa said, leaning back onto Sayo’s bed. “You know, it’s been awhile since we’ve had time to be alone like this.”

“You’re right I suppose. I enjoy being with you, alone or not alone.”

“Yeah me too! But…” Lisa’s voice lowered, “I wish we could be more lovey dovey out in public.”

“I wish that too. But we had an agreement.”

“I knowww.” Lisa blew a raspberry. “You know lately it seems Hina’s growing more suspicious of us.”

“What makes you say that?” Sayo closed her folder and stood up, slowly getting back into her bed.

“Well earlier she gave me this look while asking me to come see you.”

“She was probably looking at you with her eyes, Lisa.”

“I hate it when you do that.” Lisa rolled her eyes, which caused Sayo to chuckle. Lisa scooted closer to the bed, and rested her head on her forearms. Sayo laid back and closed her eyes.

“Hina might be suspicious, but I think she’ll be quiet about it. If we talk to her that is.”

“Maybe we should…” Lisa muttered, running a finger down Sayo’s forehead. Feeling Sayo’s long, beautiful teal hair made Lisa feel relaxed. Sayo didn’t let Lisa play with her hair much, but that was only because they couldn’t be obviously in love in public.

_So soft._

She tucked a few strands of hair behind Sayo’s ear. “You’re so pretty, even when you’re sick.”

“You flatter me.” Sayo turned her head, so she’s completely facing Lisa. Lisa hid her face in her arms.

“I like you a lot, Sayo.” Lisa muttered. She could feel Sayo’s warm hand touch her own.

“I like you a lot too, Lisa.”

It wasn’t the first time Sayo had told her that line, but it still made Lisa feel the same as when she did for the first time. They had been dating for a few months, and Lisa felt like she should have already gotten used to it, but she still gets butterflies each time.

“Are you getting embarrassed?” Sayo placed her hand on Lisa’s head.

“No!” Lisa lifted her head and pressed a small kiss to Sayo’s knuckle. “...I’m going to start on my homework now. Get some rest for a little bit, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Lisa.”

Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but Lisa heard her name. She turned back, facing her sick girlfriend.

“Yes?”

Sayo looked surprised and covered her face with her comforter.

“Sayo? Did you need me for something?” Lisa crawled over to the bed, feeling her signature cat-like grin grow on her face. Lisa moved the comforter, exposing Sayo’s embarrassed face.

“L-Lisa I’m resting…” Sayo replied, looking away.

“But you said my name. Do you need something?”

“It’s...Never mind.”

“Hm? You can ask anything of your nurse, Sayo~”

“You were doing your homework.”

“It’s fine~ If you don’t feel good I’m going to try and make you feel better, so don’t try to get out of it.”

“...It’s stupid.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to say it.” Sayo grabbed the covers from Lisa’s hands and covered her face, leaving only her eyes and forehead visible.

“How am I supposed to make you feel better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong?”

Sayo’s eyes darted everywhere but to her girlfriend. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before sighing. “Can you...cuddle with me for a little bit..?”

“Pfft! Haha!” Lisa laughed, causing Sayo to feel even more embarrassed. “Ah you’re so cute…” Lisa lifted the covers, and Sayo scooted over to make room for Lisa.

Lisa always liked Sayo’s bed. She’s only gotten to lay in it a few times, but she loved it even more than her own bed. Her mother always mentioned that the bed of your significant other was always comfier than your own.

Now comfy on the bed, Lisa opened her arms for Sayo to lay in between. Sayo rested her head right underneath Lisa’s neck. “I missed you.” Sayo muttered against Lisa’s neck. It made her feel ticklish.

“Stop doing that, you know I’m ticklish!”

“Sorry.” She could feel Sayo smile against her skin.

“You’re still so warm.”

“I’ll get better soon. You took care of me well, I feel a lot better than I felt while you were at school.”

“Mm. You have a lot more color in your face now. You’re lucky I like you a lot. I don’t do this for everyone y’know.”

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” Sayo hugged Lisa tighter. They both giggled, enjoying each other’s warmth despite Sayo being significantly warmer.

“Hey Sayo…”

“Yes, Lisa?”

“I’m sorry.” Lisa frowned.

“For what?” Sayo asked, lifting her head to make eye contact. Two pairs of green eyes met.

“For putting you through this.” Lisa sighed, lightly rubbing Sayo’s cheek with her thumb. “I’m still afraid of what my dad will think.”

_“When are you going to bring a boy over?”_

_“Why are you smiling at your phone like that? Is it some boyfriend we don’t know about?”_

“It’s okay. I understand.” Sayo’s arms tightened around Lisa. Lisa instinctively pressed her nose against the top of Sayo’s head. Sayo’s shampoo always smelled nice, and comforted Lisa when felt down about her parents.

_...Green apple._

Sayo didn’t have to say much, but Lisa understood through her actions. “...Sayo I don’t want to make you think that I’m not proud to be with you…” Lisa cleared her throat, “...Because I really am proud.”

Lisa always disliked when her parents, or her father rather, would always ask about some boy. She was happy because of Sayo. Sayo was better than any boy out there. But she was afraid. What would they say to her? How would they treat her? She had always been a daddy’s girl, but what would happen? Would they ever accept the real her? Lisa had no idea and it terrified her.

“I know Lisa. I’ll be by your side every step of the way. There’s no rush.” Sayo gave her a small smile, and scooted up to kiss Lisa’s forehead.

“...Okay.”

They were laying at each other’s eye level now. Lisa knew it was dangerous, because she couldn’t help but stare at Sayo’s lips.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Lisa felt herself getting closer to the other girl.

“I’ll get you sick.” Sayo replied, staying still.

“Then come nurse me back to health if I do.”

“Being sick isn’t the greatest feeling. A healthy Lisa is the best Lisa.”

“Okay...But just one.”

“Just one then.”

Lisa closed her eyes, and felt soft lips press against hers. Their foreheads lightly bumped each others, and Lisa held Sayo tighter. As she felt Sayo pull away, Lisa quickly closed the distance once more. She felt Sayo’s hand cup her cheek, but instead of pushing her away, she tilted her head slightly.

Lisa smiled against the kiss, breaking their tempo. She giggled, watching Sayo’s embarrassed expression. “I-I thought it was just one kiss.” Sayo breathed out, cheeks flushing a light shade of red.

“I wanted more. What’s wrong with that?” Lisa smirked.

“...Nothing at all.”

* * *

The next morning Lisa woke up drenched in sweat. Her head was pounding and her throat felt drier than the desert. She had never even been in the desert, but this is how she’d imagine it to be.

Lisa’s mother entered her room a few minutes later, when she noticed that Lisa had not been up and getting ready for school. “Oh dear you have a fever.”

“Mhm…” Lisa groaned, knowing exactly who gave it to her.

 _That Sayo…_   
  
“You can stay home from school, but your father and I will be back late tonight. Will you be okay? Do you want me to ask Yukina-chan to come over later?”

“I’ll ask her myself.” Lisa replied. Her mother nodded and quietly left her room to give her some time to rest. Lisa reached over to where her phone was plugged in, texting the perpetrator.

**[7:16 AM]**

**Lisa:** sayo!!

 **Lisa:** you got me sick

 **Sayo:** What did I tell you

 **Lisa:** well, to be fair you also forgot when we were kissing

 **Sayo:** Whatever

 **Lisa:** so are you going to take responsibility and come over? Im alone today too

There was no instant reply. Lisa set her phone down by her head and sighed. She knew Sayo felt uncomfortable coming over, because of Lisa’s parents. If Sayo didn’t want to come over, she would understand.

Lisa’s phone vibrated.

 **Sayo:** Okay. I can’t make soup as good as you, but I’ll do my best

A smile grew on Lisa’s face.

 **Lisa:** yay!! See u soon

 **Sayo:** Take a bath and I’ll see you this afternoon.

 **Sayo:** I love you Lisa

Although her face was already significantly warmer than normal, she could feel her cheeks burning. Butterflies could be felt in Lisa’s stomach, and she was questioning if Sayo gave her more than just a fever.

 **Lisa:** I love you too Sayo!!

**Author's Note:**

> sayolisa stans come get y'all juice. there's more where that came from so be on the lookout.
> 
> it's been awhile since i put out something as short as this, but i hope you enjoyed reading! i'd like to thank @Akihaa for guiding me thru the writing process, i couldn't have done it without you :)


End file.
